Misa doesn't know
by Rei-chan94
Summary: What Misa doesn't know? well she will find out thats a promise! Songfic 'Scotty doesn't know', pairing Light and L, I would like to thank Synonymous Brian for giving my the Idea, rated T for language


**Misa doesn't Know...**

* * *

It was a calm afternoon for Light, everyone was taking a break for the weekend, Light thought he could have a day of peace but of course, there is Misa...

"LIGHT-KUN!!" Misa yelled as she threw her arms around Lights neck.

"Misa, please let go of me" Light said in a bored tone, Misa began to whine as she let go of light

"Light-Kun, we never do anything fun together no more, let have some!" She whined and kept complaining, Light sighed as he looked away from her

"Misa, I've hav-" Before Light could finish, his phone rang when he glanced at the caller Id, he slightly smiled so that Misa couldn't see it, he answered the phone with a 'Thank god' expression

"Hey...Yeah...I'll be there...see you soon" Light closed his phone with a sigh, he turned to Misa

"Hey I have to go some where, Ok I'll see you later Misa" Light said as he started to walk fast to his next location, when he was gone from Misa's view, Misa started to wonder where he was going

_'Light-kun must have to go to something important! Misa-Misa should help him out just in case!' _And with that she started to run the same way as Light did, she could see him very far away but he was there none the less, she saw him walk into a bar.

_'What could be so important that Light-kun would need to go to a bar with out Misa-misa?' _Suddenly a addictive rhythm came on

**Misa doesn't know that Light-kun and me  
Do it in my office every Sunday.  
He tells her he's at work but he doesn't go  
Still he's on his knees and Misa doesn't know!**

Misa turned to see a man with black hair and black eyes, her eye widen in surprise

_'LIGHT-KUN IS CHEATING ON MISA WITH ANOTHER MAN!?_' Misa was so freaking out at the moment all she could do was watch the singer sing about her, Light and himself

**Oh Misa doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Misa!  
Misa doesn't know!  
Misa doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Misa!**

**Light-kun says he's out shopping,  
But he's under me and I'm not stopping...**

"IS THAT THE REASON LIGHT-KUN WENT SHOPPING AT 10 EVERY DAY?! AND ALWAYS FORGOT!?" Misa yelled out loud earning a few 'Shut up bitch! we're trying to watch this!' Misa then sat down before some random guy stabbed her...this was a bar after all...

**Cuz Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't know.  
So don't tell Misa.  
Misa doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL MISA!**

**I can't believe She's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.**

Misa could hear the cat call all around her, she saw Light being brought up on stage with slight blush across his face, the man who was singing, took lights hand and started to basically make-out with Light on stage when he was done, he grinned mockingly in Misa's direction, Misa jaw dropped

"HE'S MAKING FUN OF MISA!!" Misa yelled as someone threw a piece of sliced cheese at her saying "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!" Misa sat down, with a murderous look on her face

**Light-kun's got her on the phone,  
And he's trying not to moan.  
It's a three-way call and she knows nothing!**

**Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't know,  
Don't tell Misa.  
'cause Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL MISA!**

_'How dare this man take Misa's Light-kun!'_ Misa thought with anger as she glared with a fire in her eyes

**We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't knoooooow...**

**The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
Her front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, 'cause...**

'_He's making a fool of Misa!!'_ Misa thought as the man on stage kissed Light on the cheek while looking at her with a mocking look with a slight smile

**Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't know.**

When Misa thought he was done she started to stand up but only to see him looking at her again with a goofy grin as he took a deep breath, Light who was right by him was smirking with a amusing glint in his eyes.

**I did him on her birthday...**

Misa gasped an started to yell "IS THIS WHY LIGHT-KUN ONLY SPENT 20 MINUTES WITH MISA AT HER PARTY?!" Misa yelled only to be yelled at the same guy from earlier, who now threw a apple "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!!" Misa sat down shaking in anger while rubbing her head where the apple hit her, a few people laughed at her but she didn't really take notice

**Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't know,  
Misa doesn't know,  
Don't tell Misa.  
Misadoesn't knoooooow...**

**Misa will know,  
Misa has to know,  
Misa's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Misa,  
Gonna tell her myself.**

**Misa has to know,  
Misa has to know,  
Misa has to,  
Misa has to,  
Misa has to go!**

**Misa doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Misa)  
Misa doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Misa)  
Misa doesn't know...  
Misa's gotta go!**

When the song finally ended everyone started at clap at the singer well besides Misa, as she stood up and walked up to the stage to see Light and the mystery man holding hands, Misa gridded her teeth

"Light-kun! is all what this...creepy man sang true?!" Light glared at Misa who dare to call his lover creepy..even though its kinda true...

"Misa be lucky he didn't sing EVERYTHING" Light said in a smooth tone as the mystery man stared at Misa, Misa glared at him

"Who the HELL are you anyway?! YOU are trying to steal MISA'S Light-kun!!" Misa yelled at her

"My name is Ryuuga and I'm 99.9 percent sure I already stole Light-kun" The man said in a innocence way as he eyed her mocking her position at the moment, smirking at her with amusement started to build up once again in his coal colored eyes

"GRR!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE LIGHT-KUN FROM MISA!! MISA WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET THIS!!" Misa yelled as she stepped closer until falling down straight on the floor face first with a bag of oranges next to her head, Light and this person 'Ryuuga' looked up to see a very old man with skin that almost looked blue and bright yellow eyes

"I told her to shut up.." he said as he took an apple and started to munch on it as he walked away

"How strange..." Light muttered as the man beside him nodded

"Hey why didn't you tell her your REAL name Lawiet?" Light asked his lover with a curious look, as the other man looked at him with a wide smirk

"Then where's the fun in that Light-kun?" He said as he and Light started to walk away from the passed out Misa

"I have no idea why I ever decided to go out with her, so was so noisy...but at least she will stop calling me her Light-kun now that she knows" Light as if it was a known fact

"Oh but Light-kun Misa still doesn't know everything" Light gave a sigh but with a quick smirk, he turned to his lover and put his lips up to his ear

"Do we really want her to know?" Light said as his lover smirked in amusement thinking at the the things Misa will find out...

* * *

**Rei- I'm sorry if it wasnt very good...I wasn't sure how I should write it...Im sorry!! Please review!! oh and I would like to thank** **Synonymous Brian**

**giving me the idea and I dont own the song ' scotty doesnt know ' by Lustra!! again please review!!**

* * *


End file.
